dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marley-San
Character Bio. Marley or Marley-san is a fan fictional character in the Dick Figures series. Like The Raccoon and The Auto-Tune Bee, he's and animal with a different shape. He is Japanese and lived in Japan but ran away for many reasons. One of them is because he made a contract with Frubayte to become a MAGI (Magical Association,Generation Included.) Marley keep it a secret for seven months but then his dad found out and went crazy. Marley leaves his house every night to hunt witches and his own father called him an evil witch. His father killed Marley's mom and sister and then he committed suicide, leaving Marley behind. Another reason was before the killing. He was bullied sense he first came to school and raped when he was six. He got sick of it and changed his personality from a shy student to a violent dream fighter. Similar to Darla, he has the power to travel universes and even a multiverse. Although Darla and Marley have many things in common, Marley might be much more powerful then Darla (Until we see them fighting.) Mission Marley chose his own mission. He was going to live in the Dick Figures universe and make evil disappear forever. He doesn't kill villains. He finds a way to make them good and help the good guys understand they have hearts too. Anyone who stands in Marley's way or tries to kill him because of his purpose, Marley ends up killing them in one shot. Powers * Stop and travel through time * Laser eyes * Unthinkable strength * Fire balls * Flying * Taking people's immortality away. * Teleportation * Speed Trivia * He doesn't take sides. His friends are Earl Grey, Gerald Butler, and Darla. However, he is also friends with Blue, Red, Lord Tourettes, and Broseph. * He his mostly called "Marley", "Mari" or "MS" * He's similar to Homura Akemi from Madoka Magica based on his personality and mission. * Although Marley may not show it, he is an amazing singer. * In My Immortal (Dick Figures version), he sang for the first time. * He ain't afraid to break it down! (dance) * Even though the Japanese and Chinese don't get along, Marley-San and Shi Ba are best friends. * He's known as the best pranker around on April Fools day. * He's homoflexible, meaning that he's interested in men but can also be attracted to women. Homoflexible is not the same thing as being biesexual. Voice Marley-San's English voice: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gmVn7j_Uk8E Marley-San's Japanese voice: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1EPJa8TdVWQ Theme Marley-San's theme: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=isVvlptwaI8 Gallery Marley's prank.jpg|Marley-San's "funeral" prank. Violin .jpg Marley and Raccoon.jpg|"Oh dear." MS-0.jpg Marley-San.jpg Break out.jpg|"HAHA YOU FORGOT TO SAY GOODBYE, BIOCH!!" Godmarley.jpg|Marley-San in "goddesses" form. GUN.jpg|Marley-San's main weapon. MARLEY-SAN!!!.jpg|Marley-San being held by his best friend, Shi Ba. B-DAY!!!.jpg|HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARLEY-SAN!!! Picture by AFiguresRock. Protect my friends!.jpg|Marley-San protecting Eral Grey, Shi Ba, Jacques Bond, and Heather in a force shield. No one!.jpg|Marley being yelled at by Clementine. Kansan2.jpg|Marley-San seeing horible visions about his son Kansan M2.jpg|Marley-San Naomi17's Version YAOI!.jpg|Yaoi!!! Pic by Naomi17 Oh shit!.jpg|Halloween 2014 Category:Characters